


Imprisoned Wolf

by daliarod



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship between Sansa and Brienne, Mild Language, Multi, POV character sections, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, friendship between Brienne and Jaime, mentioned of characters, some characters are just mentioned and do not appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliarod/pseuds/daliarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is still being tortured by Joffrey after she marries Tyrion Lannister. Jaime returns with a stump with Brienne of Tarth resuming his position as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard before the Purple Wedding. Jaime Lannister witnesses and plays a part in Joffrey's humiliating game towards Sansa. He grows close to her noticing that he is not the man he used to be. Wanting to regain some sort of honor by proposing Sansa to be taken away from King's Landing by Brienne. But is Sansa willing to take their offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Lion's den

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first [AO3] story and the first time I write for A song of Ice and Fire/ Game of thrones. Be gentle with me.  
> I was inspired by a story that briefly had the pairing Jaime/Sansa and I wanted to explore more of them since I usually do not ship them together.  
> This is based on events from the show mixed with events from the series A Song of Ice and Fire.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

**Sansa**

She walked slowly to her destination. She had no hurry to be treated with disrespect and violence. The King still treated her like a disposable doll even though she was married to his uncle, Joffrey grew more violent with her ever since he was rejected by Tyrion to carry on the bedding ceremony.

_He wanted to touch me. Put his clammy hands all over my body to claim me as his own. But he was disappointed when he could not, now he mistreats me like a wiping girl to amuse himself._

Tyrion was always protecting her from Joffrey but he cannot always keep him away from her. He has always found a way to drag her to his room so he can humiliate her.

_What is it this time, I wonder? Will he spit on my face, hit me on my back? He does not dare strike me on the face so his abuse can be hiding from court. So that my cries of pain are only rumors and not facts. Many can see my face only a few can see my scarred body._

She was truly scared the first time he called upon her, she thought he will apologize to her since she was now Lady Lannister and was forced to be part of his family but she was wrong.

Her memory flickered back to where Joffrey had little men, the same size as Tyrion’s some shorter some were taller, kick her until she collapsed on the floor and then they were screaming foul things to her until she was crying and begging his grace to stop her torture. He only agreed after he made her kiss his stupid feet and then laughed at her calling her a northern wolf-bitch.

She was fuming but mostly scared, she did not dare say anything to him. She just wanted to run away from his presence and hide in her room. She would not be safe though, she will never be safe anymore, her wolf Lady and all here siblings were killed only her half-brother Jon remained. She is still hunted when she received the news from Tyrion when she was returning from talking to Ser Dontos in the Godswood. She hated the Lannisters with all her might, Tyrion a little less but she still had no love for him.

_Her Florian will free her, he promised her that he will take her away soon after Joffrey marries Margaery. Saying that he will not miss her when he’s married to the beautiful lady of Highgarden._

Now after many summoning’s from the King she was only numb to his words and blows, she did react of course but only to please him feeding him false cries of pain and words until he was satisfied with her.

“Lady Sansa Lannister” spoke Ser Boros Blount before letting her in within the king’s chambers giving her a wry look.

_I hate his stupid bald headed flat nose face._

She entered with her shoulders slumping down her gaze not meeting his.

“Finally Sansa, you are here. I was beginning to believe that you were going to defy my orders and not come to my chambers. But you are not _that_ stupid now are you little wolf” he was approaching her.

She wanted to back away but knew she will earn a beating from him. She nervously spoke fidgeting her fingers with the lace from her blue dress. “I’m sorry your grace I was walking as quickly as I can. Being in your presence always pleases me.”

He made a snort of disbelief, “Is that so? Then why is it that you did not greet me properly as your king?”

She quickly curtsied and excused herself for not doing earlier. He was not pleased, his face turned disdainful and pull her into an embrace. She stiffened against him moving her head away from his face but he only held her head in place with his hand and gave her a slobbery kiss.

She heard someone clear their throat and knew that they were not alone. Joffrey let her go with a shove and turned to meet the eyes of the man in the same room with them.

“Yes, uncle do you wish to say something?”

Ser Jaime Lannister stood there like a statue dressed all in white except for a golden lion brooch with red rubies as eyes holding his white cloak together. His golden hand was on his sword on his right hip.

_He can no longer place his sword on his left hip, I’m glad he has lost his precious sword hand._ Yet thoughts of him using his left hand scared her wondering if he was as skilled with his left hand as he was with his right.

“I have nothing important to say your grace, I’m not here to judge only to serve and protect. I do say this, let Lady Sansa be, she is your aunt by marriage.” His bright green eyes looked at Sansa briefly before turning to his nephew again.

“That is for me to decide Lord Commander, she is a wolf whore and I can do what I like! I can take her right here in front of you and I can order you to watch as I fuck the whore. I am king!”

She shuddered, fear was rising she felt it in her throat. She was still a maiden and did not want Joffrey to touch her at all. She will rather be whipped bloody than to lay with him.

“No true king needs to remind his Lord Commander he is king.” She heard Ser Jaime say standing tall and defiant.

Disbelief and anger came from Joffrey. He turned to Sansa. Reached for her and pushed her face against the wall and ripped the back of her beautiful blue gown her shift loosened. She let out a cry when he hit her thrice with a golden chain.

“You see what you make me do Uncle? Lady Sansa in crying. My intent was never to strike her.” His voice seemed so careless concerning his actions. She wiped her tears away and took a breath before turning to face them again. She was a Stark, and wolfs do not cry.  
“I’m truly sorry that your grace is conflicted.” She wanted to end this already go to her chambers and wash herself.

“Are you Sansa? Uncle, do you think the whore is lying to me?”

**Jaime**

There she was shivering and holding in her whimpers. He swore to Lady Catelyn that he will send Sansa and Arya to her safely after he reached King’s Landing. But one was missing possibly dead and the other is being mistreated right before his eyes. He never intended to hold his side of the bargain but he was a changed man, he was no longer the Jaime that Cersei wanted. He was maimed and turned old beyond his years.

_I have no honor, what good will it do if I take Sansa away from here? Where will I take her? She has no place in this world, no more than I do._

Brienne was taken prisoner on the request of his sworn brother Loras Tyrell to question her over Renly Baratheon’s death. _He hasn’t released her yet, most likely he will kill her. Brienne would know what to do right now; protect the girl. She has more honor than me, more honor then most men alive. She is bright but stubborn as a mule._

He looked away from Sansa, not knowing what to say to his king _. No, his son._ If he said the wrong thing Joffrey would strike her again and he cannot stand her crying again.

“I believe she’s telling you the truth your grace.”

Her blue eyes turned to gaze at him, they were so red from her tears. She looked down again.

“Speak!” Joffrey screamed at her ear. She let a tiny whelp from her lips.

Jaime could not understand Joffrey’s cruelty towards the Stark girl. He took a deep breath to ease his nerves.

“Your Uncle speaks the truth.” She then straightened her back and held her head high before continuing speaking. “He’s a man of honor, a true knight that defends the weak and protects the innocent. Am I not right…” she turned to face him now taking a small breath to form the word ‘Kingslayer’ in her lips.

He was startled that even beaten and bloody she still had enough strength to be witty, _she has surely spent good enough time with Tyrion to learn to reply with snarky remarks._

“So the wolf does bite after all, what should be her punishment for speaking so boldly in front of the King and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard?”

Jaime did not want to hurt the poor girl but she has judged him. _It will always go back to Aerys, no matter what he does to prove himself. Everyone will judge me for killing the king but I saved them from turning into ashes._

“Leave the poor girl alone, she’s just tired.”

“Uncle, you are surely wrong she is no girl. She is a woman grown. Look at her teats, they fill in her dress perfectly.”

He turned to see her. She quickly covered her chest with her hands holding her dress tighter to her body. He finally realized she was no longer the small child from the north. Her hips had widened, her waist has curved, and she indeed have full breast. Her cheeks where flushed with a soft pink, he could tell she was ashamed from being looked upon like she was a piece of meat.

“Do you want to see her teats uncle, should that be her punishment to show herself to us like the whore she is?”

He wanted to say yes just to look at her grown body,  _he old Jaime would have said yes just to laugh at her not to look at her, i already have a woman to look upon_ , but then he remembered Cersei, _only her,_ then his thoughts went to Brienne and the Bloody Mummers so he quickly said that she should be slapped in the face instead. “Her words came from her mouth not her breast, she should not be shamed in that way.”

“You are right uncle, I will not strike a lady. So I command you to carry on the deed.” His hand went to his lips with a sinister look in his eyes.

It was either striking her or shame her in removing her clothes and he did not dare dishonor her. He walked towards her, her blue pleading eyes where upon him then they quickly turned into hatred when he was a step away from her. He looked away not wanting to see her as he stroke her lightly on her cheek with his right hand. So he thought.

The blow hit her right across the face and brought her down to the floor. Her long auburn hair curtained her face when she hit the ground, she stayed there motionless.

_I did not mean to hit her with my golden hand…_

He briefly had believed that his right hand was still there. Then flashes of Vargo Hoat cutting his hand resurface.

_I wanted to feel her warm pale skin on mine, I never wanted to truly hurt her._

**Sansa**

She wanted to get up from the floor but her weak limbs were not responding to her. She was still on the ground unconscious. She heard laughter in the background and the clanking of armor beside her. The voices in the room where arguing she could not understand what they were saying.

_Why am I not as strong as my lady mother, as her brothers, as Arya? She wished she was her. Arya would get up and spit her own blood at them and would have hissed and kicked. She’s a true wolf. I’m just a fish out of water. Perhaps if she was truly a fish she would swim upstream to the north where she will turn into a fierce direwolf._

But _‘life is not a song,’_ a voice whispered in her thoughts _‘You may learn that one day to your sorrow’._ Wise words from a man long gone to the Vale.

“Do not touch her, let the wolf-bitch get up on her own. That will teach her not to speak so boldly.”

This time her arms did respond to her pleads she started lifting herself, her hair was blurring her view. _Good, so Joffrey will not be able to see me struggling._

She only lifted herself so much before she collapsed to the floor. Laughter filled the room again and she knew it was coming between his wormy lips. 

She wanted to cry but contained herself lifting once more, this time she was able to lift herself up to her knees. She did not like this position she felt so vulnerable. She removed the strands of hairs from her face and pulled her dress up to cover her bare shoulders. She felt a strange pain in her cheek and lips and tasted iron in her mouth.

She looked up and saw Joffrey’s disgusting face smirking at her. His lips moved but she did not mind listening to the words they said she turned to face the Kingslayer. He was standing by her, his golden hand was combing his golden hair back and exhaled deeply. He would not look at her.

All she can think of was Jaime’s cold gold hand against her face. She hated him, for making the feeling cold come to her for the first time in a long time in a violent way. _The North is cold._

She has always despised the cold wanting to go to the southern lands, now she’s here wanting to go back to Winterfell and feel the coldness and the snow upon her skin. _Perhaps the Old Gods are punishing me. This will be the only taste of the cold I will get._

She went back to the task of lifting herself up but her legs were failing her. She was so weak and tired that her legs were trembling beneath her weight and she went down to her knees. This time she spoke, “I am unable to rise your Grace,” she was about to ask for assistance when Joffrey cut her off with a crude laugh.

“I can see that, I am not blind whore. That’s how you belong in your knees looking up at me. Yes, I like the idea of seeing you so low, my cock sure likes it.”

“Your Grace, please do not. I beg you.” Tears were forming in her eyes. He cannot make her do something like that. She will rather die than be his whore.

“You can only beg so much Lady Sansa, but I am kind of heart and want you gone from my presence. Lord Commander take Lady Sansa away to her chambers and make sure someone tends to her wounds especially the one on her lips. I do not want false accusations going around.” He turned and walked towards his table to pick up his crossbow and left the room.

Sansa slumped her shoulders breathing heavily, relieved that she was not forced to touch Joffrey.

A strong hand gripped her waist bringing her up to her feet. Her feet gave in and fell against the armor of the Kingslayer. She rested her head in his chest too tired to regain her balance. A cold hand raised her chin meeting the green almost black eyes of the man holding her against him. She hastily removed his golden hand from her face not wanting him to touch her, which only caused him to hold her tighter against him.

“I need you to be strong, put your arms around me so I can carry you to your chambers. Are you able to do so?”

She felt his hot breath on her skin and his left hand on her waist. She was just a few inches away from his face. For a moment she thought she will be kissed but it was only his breath that graced her lips lightly. She nodded and moved her hands up to his neck and held them there, he shorten for a moment only to bring her legs up. She cradle herself within the crease of his neck and closed her eyes. She was tired and did not care who was carrying her. She will still hate him and his family on the morrow.


	2. I Dream of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime takes Sansa to his own chambers to be cured, seeing Brienne standing by the door. He has grown possessive over Sansa and has noticed that they have more things in common, both lingering in the past.

**Jaime**

She was not as light as he thought she would be _She is not a child, Jaime_ , she was warm against him, _the body of a woman_. Her head was nuzzled in between his collarbone and he felt her steady breath, once in a while she will squeak and place her hand on her face and exhale cold air over his neck.

He got to her chamber only to be stopped by Podrick Payne.

“Lady Sansa needs to rest. She has been through a lot.”

“I…I’m sorry Ser, I mean Lord Commander Ser, Tyrion has…has given me the task to guard his door when…He’s doing business.”

Jaime was about to ask what sort of business Tyrion would be doing this sort of late time when a loud moan was heard across the oak door. Sansa tensed and buried her face further to his neck. _Tyrion sure knows how to find pleasure it any sort of business._ _Why would he find pleasure somewhere else having Sansa as his wife, she was pleasing to the eye. He can just take his marriage rights, yet again I would not want to bed a frightened woman._

“I hear, very well then, when Tyrion is finish with his _business_ tell him that I have taken Lady Sansa to rest.”

“To where Ser? If he asks I mean.”

“He will know.”

 

Jaime walks slower, to feel her body close to him.

_She is as pure as snow, innocent._ She has let her head fall back against his left arm, her mouth was slightly opened, and her hair was tangled in between his fingers and across her neck. She was a beautiful sight to see.

Her pale skin and auburn hair reminded him of a weirwood tree. _She belongs in the north, weirwood trees have no place in the south, nor the west or east. Only in the north those trees have the strongest roots there where her prayers can be heard by the Old Gods more clearly and loudly._

He arrived to the hallway connecting to his room when he sees Brienne pacing around his door. Not knowing if to knock or leave. She stops when she sees him standing there with Sansa. _She’s a mighty woman._

Her eyes glittered, there were tears at the end of her eyelashes but she quickly took them away with the sleeve of her dark blue gown. _Two beautiful ladies in blue dresses._ Brienne was still ugly but seeing her again, seeing her large blue eyes shining more than ever brought a wide smile to his face. She smiled reveling her crooked teeth, he laughed.

“Brienne! You have been set free by Ser Loras, what brings you here?” He was relieved that Ser Loras listened to her and set her free.

“I came to talk to you, but I see you are busy. Is that Lady Sansa? She looks just like her mother.” She hesitantly started approaching them to get a closer look at the woman in his arms.

“You think? I believe she is more beautiful. The new and improved Catelyn.” He let out half smile but faded rather quickly when Brienne grimaced. _Still she does not have a sense of humor._

“Do not say such things. Now that we are addressing the subject on Lady Catelyn Stark, I need her daughter. I have made a promise and I will fulfill that promise.”

His face grew dark and his hand tightened over Sansa’s waist and his gold hand was digging into her thigh. But Sansa was soundly sleeping not noticing the change. He did not know what made him feel possessive over the Stark girl.

“Of course, why have I not seen this coming? But can we move this conversation to my chambers. Walls listen more often in the corridors and Lady Sansa is getting heavy, need to remind you I only have one hand.”

Brienne opened the door clumsily too shy to enter turning a very soft shade of pink that made her blue eyes stand out even more. _Brienne the maid of Tarth, I wonder if she will remain a maid for the rest of her days._ He would surely not let that be so but brushed the idea away reminding himself that Brienne is a good friend, the only friend he ever had.

“Come in Brienne, we have experienced more together in the woods, there is no need to be shy now.”

He placed the sleeping lady in his bed. Her right cheek was started to get swollen a large bruise was starting to form near her jaw, the blood on her lip was drying off. He felt a wave of rage for being so brusque with her. Crimson red the blood had been, _every time she bleeds she will be reminded that she belongs to the Lannisters, to his family._

Brienne gasp when she saw the rest of her face.

“What happened to her? Why have you not protected her, Jaime? You swore to Lady Catelyn too.”

“Having a blade in your face is such a sure way to agree to promises, am I right wench?” Her face wrinkled as if she has been told the most terrible news of all of Westeros. He could not refrained himself from containing his tongue and he has hurt Brienne because of it. He had not called her wench in a long time not since he was maimed.

“I am sorry Brienne, I have been so confused lately I do not know who I am anymore. I know I made a promise to her mother, to return both her and her sister. But to where? Her mother is dead along with her brothers and sister, besides Winterfell is no longer standing.”

She moved closer to him, lingering each step she made.

“I came here to protect Lady Sansa and return her home. Winterfell may be gone but she has uncles at Riverrun, she can be safe there.”

“Are you living under a rock? Riverrun is not safe nor the Riverlands. Her uncle Edmure is a hostage to the Freys and the Blackfish is inside the castle not yielding but sooner or later he will be hanged for it. Open your eyes Brienne, stay here in King’s Landing and guard her. She will be safe where ever you are.”

She looked at the resting girl, debating whether she should take his advice.

“No. She and I are not welcomed here. She is a prisoner in this castle, I do agree she will be safe with me that is why I am taking her…with or without your help.”

_Brienne you stubborn woman._ He looked over Sansa and then to Brienne, he knew that she will not falter. He simply nodded and turned to face the door.

“Watch her, until I come back with Maester Pycelle.”

“You do not need to tell me. I know my duty.”

He left closing the door behind breathing heavily, walking briskly to find the old man.

 

He asked several guards before finding out that Pycelle was with Cersei.

Ser Osmund Kettleblack was standing guarding her door. His face possessed a mocking grin when he opened the door to Cersei’s chamber as if he knew a secret that he did not. The Kettleblack’s are a disgrace to the Kingsguard but he was no exception killing the king he swore to protect for ungrateful bastards that do not recognize his sacrifice.

When he entered he knew his twin was irritated by the weak old man, she glanced up at him and gave him a sweet smile before her eyes reached to his golden hand and reminding her about his failure. _I am no longer the Jaime she wants. We look so different from each other._ He hated his reflection, constantly being reminded that he is no longer the man she loved, only to reveal a broken man.

“Jaime, I am glad you have found the time to visit me at this hour. Have you eaten?”

“Yes,” he lied. He was about to leave Joffrey’s room to eat but Sansa arrived and he no longer had an appetite after what he did to her. “I have actually come to fetch Maester Pycelle.”

“Have you?” she was now annoyed with him. He had no time for her games either. She has always wanted to be the sole purpose of everything, wanted the attention from all the lords and ladies.

“Joffrey got out of line when dealing with the Stark girl. Gather your equipment Maester to treat Lady Sansa, she’s in the Lord Commander’s chambers.”

Pycelle was slowly getting up from his chair when Cersei ordered him to sit down. Her green eyes grew with jealousy and lust.  “Why is she there? Does she not have her own rooms with the Imp?”

“ _Tyrion_ is rather busy in there,” Cersei interrupted him not wanting to hear his excuse.

“With a whore I assume. Get out.” Jaime was walking towards the door when she spoke again, “Not you Lord Commander I have a certain business to discuss with you. Besides when I am done Pycelle will have barely made it to your chambers and you will have waited for five hours at your door.” She let out an amused laugh her green eyes watching the man struggling to get up once more from his chair.

Pycelle gave a few puffs and started walking. When the door closed Cersei fiercely got up and kissed him on the lips. His left hand instinctively went to her golden hair and pressed her head to his deepening the kiss, his golden hand was on her waist bringing their bodies closer together. His lips where starting to hurt and his lungs needed air but he did not care, he needed this, he needed her. She tried to break away but he only nipped her bottom lip both letting out a moan and she went back to his lips like a hungry lion.

It was not until he opened his eyes and remembered a different hair color in between his fingers and yearned for that color instead for the gold. He pushed back and ended their flaming kisses.

“I need to go.”

“Jaime, do not leave I need you inside me. I need to feel whole again.” She gripped his gold hand and brought it to her mouth leaving foggy kisses against it. _Does she not know I cannot feel anything in that hand? I cannot feel through the gold sweet sister._

He pulled her hair to reveal her sun kissed neck. She gasped at the feeling saying his name over and over while he licked her. He stopped when flashes of a pale neck graced his eyes, he blinked twice only to see it was Cersei’s skin and not hers. _Why is she haunting me at this moment?_

Cersei took out her tongue to lick his neck in return but he only pulled away. She grew angry pushed him off and turned away from him.

“You are not Jaime! The man I knew will have taken me right here and not hesitate. I want you gone.”

He felt great pain in his chest when she said those words. He wanted to scream at her, hold her neck tight and take her last breath and see her eyes lose their light. He needed two _working_ hands to grip her delicate neck, he wondered if his golden hand will hold up to the task. He finally spoke coldly, “As your Grace commands.” He left not looking back.

**Sansa**

She was within the walls of Winterfell, the walls were not made out of stone instead they were composed of soft white snow. She felt safe within the snow castle, everything was pure and innocent exactly how she remembered the real Winterfell. White towers, crystal ice garden, everything was beautiful. Then shadows surrounded the castle huge black birds started destroying her walls everything that she has worked for was being taken apart.

She started shaking and let out a scream, she woke up being cradled around big strong hands and a warm chest. She thought it was the Kingslayer holding her but it was a rugged woman in a blue dress. She whispered comfort words in her hair and she knew she was a friend to her. _Who would hold her like this if not a friend?_

She let her go when she stopped shaking only to sit next to her in this unfamiliar bed. She held her hands in hers and looked down at them. “My name is Brienne of Tarth,” She stopped speaking only to look at her now in the eyes. “I knew your mother,” her eyes began to tear up making Sansa sit upright and squeeze her hand wielding tears of her own, “I apologize for the tears I do not mean to further your pain. But I have made a promise to Lady Catelyn to take you and your sister to her…home. Would you be willing to come with me?”

Her mouth opened but no sound came out her lips. She remembered Ser Dontos promise that he will take her out of King’s Landing, _Her Florian,_ but only after Joffrey marries Margaery one moon from now, the day was approaching sooner than expected. Now she has a second offer to go home. How can she choose which offer to take? The woman felt warm and kind while Ser Dontos was always drunk when he will meet her and took kisses from her. She wanted to make the right choice, to go home and finally see the broken walls of Winterfell.

_Is this a trick from Cersei to know if I am still a traitor? Or does Joffrey want to know if I’m not loyal to him just to give me a beating? Perhaps I am not willing to escape?_ She cannot trust Brienne she has only met her at this moment too soon to make that judgment she cannot be a stupid girl anymore. _But she held me how my mother would when I was back in Winterfell. I need to be strong, she cannot know my fear._

Her voice trembled, her hands started to shake. This time Brienne held them in place giving her hands a warm squeeze. _Brienne or Ser Dontos?_

“I cannot decide at this moment. I am no longer the girl my mother made you promise to rescue. I am married woman, to Tyrion Lannister, my place is wherever my husband takes me.”

“Your mother wants told me that a Stark must always be in Winterfell, do you not want to return? Be the Stark that brings the north back to peace. So you may grow old and see your children roam around you in the great halls of the castle.” _Brienne or Ser Dontos?_

She wanted to say yes that is what her heart most desire to be the Stark she wanted to be. But she was no longer a Stark, she married a Lannister.

“You are wrong Lady Brienne, I am no longer a Stark. I am a Lannister by marriage. My children will be Lannisters not Starks. The only thing remaining of Winterfell are burnt stone and snow, there is no castle to go back to.” She dreaded seeing golden children running around her family’s home. She had the Tully look not the Stark look even if she did have children they would look more like Lady Catelyn and Robb nothing like Arya and Jon. No Stark will ever return to Winterfell, her home is lost along with her family.

The big blue eyes of the woman saddened she let go of her hands and got up from the bed. Instantly she felt cold, she needed this woman’s warmth. She needed her mother.

“I understand Lady Lannister. Then my place is wherever you are. If you decide to stay then I will stay with you and protect you. If you decide that you do not want to stay in King’s Landing then I will personally escort you back to the North. Perhaps we can stop at Tarth. You will so much enjoy the blue waters.”

She pictured how Tarth will look, the bluest waters to be seen she saw herself on the sandy white beaches. That image quickly faded when she last remembered a place she does not belong to, she remembered field of roses of all the colors she can imagine but she was ripped away from those dreams. She no longer wants to dream, she is not a child. _Brienne or Ser Dontos?_

“What about you? Do you not want to go home see your family once more?” The tall women shifted her weight from leg to leg, _Brienne or Ser Dontos?_ When she was about to speak Ser Jaime entered with Maester Pycelle breathing heavily by his side.

“Jaime, I must go and bathe and have a change of clothes. I hope to see you soon and talk.”

Sansa watch as the woman left without saying her farewells to her she only glanced back when Maester Pycelle closed the oak door on her face.

“How are you Lady Lannister? I have brought some ointments and milk of the poppy to ease the pain.”  He asked Ser Jaime to place a chair next to the bed so he may sit and examine her further “Have your back cuts healed properly? I must have a look to check.”  
Jaime let out a small groan of disapproval and Maester Pycelle coughed nervously. “Lord Commander, I believe it is best for you to step outside to make the Lady feel comfortable when she removes her garments.”

Jaime seemed to hesitate but he stood tall against the door and refuse to leave her and the Maester alone. She took several sips of the milk and decided not to drink more to make herself drowsy. Her face hurt a little less but there was still minor pains when the Maester was applying ointments to her face and cleaning her lip. The white handkerchief was stained with her red blood. She remembered when her moonblood came for the first time how scared she was, she wanted to burn the mattress and get rid of the crimson stains. _I belong to no one but myself._

“Now I will need to see your back My Lady, I need you to turn around and lay on your stomach.”

She distrusted Maester Pycelle, he was Cersei’s man, and he was nothing like Maester Coleman.

“I do not believe it necessary Maester Pycelle, I’ll have Shae to tend to my wounds when I get back to my chambers.”

“A maid cannot do what a Grand Maester does. I do not find it convenient for you to return to your chambers at this moment, someone might see your face and say your husband treats you ill. You must stay at rest until I send powder to cover your bruise.”

“It was not my Lord husband who did this to me,” she glared at Kingslayer by the bed post. “The king gave an order and that’s how I got like this.” She turned to her back before the Maester spoke knowing that whatever she said he will want to see her naked back.

Sansa brought the covers up to her lower back to cover herself and wiggle her shoulders to remove the ripped dress and undergarment. Pycelle with trembling fingers cleaned her wounds. His fingers traced the new cuts that Joffrey made. She heard heaving breathing coming from his mouth. She felt disgusted. She has heard rumors from her maids that he will touch ladies inappropriately. He told her to rest before he left leaving her alone with the Lord Commander. He spoke right after the door closed.

“I apologize for hitting you with my gold hand. I did not mean to, I thought I had a hand made out of flesh when I harmed you.” He sat where Pycelle sat next to the bed. She placed her arms back inside her garments before turning and moving away from the edge of the bed. He starred at her with those fierce green eyes. “Say something.”

“What do you want me to say? That I am grateful that you broke my lip and bruised my face in the name of our king? I do not wish to speak to you and you may leave.” She has lost her cool and hated herself for not answering like a Lady. _Brienne or Ser Dontos?_

He came near her and she hated herself for flinching. He refrained from moving farther after she moved away again. His eyes reminded her of the Queen’s eyes and Joffrey’s she hated those green eyes. She missed seeing soft wrinkled grey eyes, Arya had eyes like her father…Jon looks just like him. She wished she was back at Winterfell cuddled in bed between Robb and Jon, Arya would never want to be next to her only next to Bran and Jon because every time that Old Nan will tell a terrifying story she will squeal and cling to the nearest person next to her. But she can no longer return to yesterday, her reality was being in between the sheets that smelled of Jaime, soap mixed with salt and lavender.

“You’re forgetting yourself, sweetling. You are in my bed and you are weaker than me I would not dare provoke me if I was you.”

She wanted to tell him the meanest swears she has heard from her Father’s men long ago. Instead she gave him silence and turned to her side away from his face. She cannot stand the look of his face, his features are too similar to those of Joffrey’s. She was starting to wonder if the rumors were true if Cersei and Jaime had a secret incest relationship. _I can care less if they are together or not I hate them both. I cannot let it show, my manners is the only thing I have of my own. Septa Mordane has taught me to be a lady and no one can take that away from me. Brienne or Ser Dontos?_

He gave a great sigh, “look I just want to help you. Brienne…” She turned her face at the sound of her name. She noticed his eyes glimmer. “You like Brienne? What if I can help you escape with her away from the King away from King’s Landing? She will take you North to Winterfell”

She was on her back now her face looking at his eyes. _Is he telling her the truth? Or both Brienne and Jaime are lying to get her hopes up only to bring her crashing down._

“I am never leaving King’s Landing. I am a married woman. I no longer belong to myself only to my husband.” She never wanted to say that but she was a caged bird repeating learned phrases.

There was silence on the room, she noticed his strong jawline and his beautiful blonde curled hair. His lips were partly opened. His eyes went to her lips too so she looked down at his golden hand. It was very detailed and appreciated his hand for the first and only time. _He was most beautiful when I first saw him on his horse when the King arrived to Winterfell. Jeyne and I where dreaming of holding his hand and walking around the castle._ How she hated herself now thinking he was a true knight.

“Tell me Sansa, has Tyrion ever touched you?”

She can feel her cheeks getting warmer, she hoped Ser Jaime did not see her grow red but when she looked up to see him his lips had a smile she did not know what it meant. She lifted herself up feeling too vulnerable laying down while he was sitting next to her. “Of course he has.” She looked down to cover up the lie. She wanted to sound confident but his resemblance to the queen made her hesitate.

He gave a small laugh and she wanted to rip his throat out so no sound come out of him ever again. That is something that a lady does not do but he was no gentleman either. _I must be brave, I must be brave. Brave. Brienne or Ser Dontos?_

“Look at me in the eyes, has he taken your maidenhead?” the question sounded more serious than expected. She looked at his eyes she could not lie this time. He then smiled triumphantly. “Has he ever slipped his hands between your legs?” _Is he mocking me? Brienne or Ser Dontos?_

**Jaime**

The old Jaime came back to him. The cocky, full of himself, handsome young man that he once was. He can make any woman fall to her knees of pleasure with just one steamy look of his, but he only wanted one woman in his bed, _Cersei my lovely sister. I will always love you, you are me and I am you no matter what happens._ She promised him as a child that she will only love and need him and no other man. He promised himself to his sword and to her cunt but his words where true she will be the only women he enters. He needed the old Jaime to return to him so he can have her once more. With this woman in front of him he will prove himself.

He remembered when he almost lost Cersei to Rhaegar Targaryen, she will be smiling at the prince like she will smile at him. He once overheard calling him a common stable boy in comparison to the Dragon Prince. He grew mighty jealous of him, but it was him that went to King’s Landing and Cersei went back to Casterly Rock. Then he almost lost her when she married Robert Baratheon, when he whispered in her ear when exiting the Sept and her green eyes sparkled over the crowd giving them his smiles that only belong to him. Until she saw him and saw his misery she must have felt it too because her smiles where no longer true.

Yes, he needed to be himself again in order to regain his twin.

His ghost hand itched to touch the red headed woman instead he moved his left hand reaching for her inner left thigh over his bed sheets. She did not flinch when he placed his hand there. He looked at her eyes and she was a mask, a cold dark mask. He gripped his hand tighter on her. “Has he touched you here like this?” He kept looking at her only to receive a blank unamused stare.

She finally responded by slightly opening her legs apart for his hand to travel further her leg. He wished to be touching her skin, but her warmth traveled up to his hand still. “Has your husband ever reached your… Sansa, if he has not bedded you then you are no more his wife than you are mine.” he wanted to say cunt but he could not bring himself to say it. _The old Jaime would have said it, to get a reaction from this cold girl._ “You know I have not yet had dinner and would love to eat something right now?” His voice was low with flirtation. _Jaime return._

 He leaned out of his chair to kneel against his bed. He took off his hand from her thigh and swiftly pulled the sheets down and moving her dress up only to place his hand closer to the gap of her pelvis feeling closer to her skin only her thin shift separated his hand and her skin. Yet she did not flinch or discourage him. Jaime was finally feeling aroused at the game they were playing. Wanting to know how far he will go up her body before Sansa gave him a reaction. He reached a little further but finally she clenched her thighs holding his hand tight in place at the same time her small hands reached and pulled down his right forearm bringing his head down to her lap, his chin falling hard digging on her thigh. He smiled wickedly knowing that she never intended to bring him closer to her middle.

He can easily remove himself from her grip but decided to give her that sweet moment of seeing a Lannister on his knees and submissive to a wolf. He looked up at her eyes and there it was, all the rage, anger, and frustration that he wanted to see. She looked beautiful angry but she was more so sleeping.

 “Is this some sort of trick? Do you wish to seduce me so you can run off and tell the Queen what I was willing to let you do to me, tell my husband, his father, and the king that I want to leave to go to Winterfell, to a ruined castle?” She let out the sweetest hard laugh in between her teeth, _a true wolf indeed snarling hungry like one,_ she was fuming her cheeks where redder than they ever were she looked down on him and spoke once more. “Even if Tyrion has not bedded me I no longer have a home to escape and hide. The Queen’s guards will find me no matter where I go.”

She released him by pushing his face off her legs with her soft hands and bringing them close to her chest. He straightened up touching his wrist relieving the tensed muscle.

He wished it was his face instead in between her middle and her legs tightening around his ears. He let out a small groan his lips curling at the thought. But then he saw her crying, her head was hiding on top of her knees. She never looked so small to him.

“Sansa, I…” he did not know what to say he was such a fool. He will never be the old Jaime again no more than Sansa can see her family. He felt sorry for her and himself, both lost and forgotten by the ones they loved. He got up and sat by her side on the bed. He expected to be thrown down but she hardly noticed the extra weight on the bed.

He placed his arms around her to comfort her and she came crashing down on his armed chest. He comforted her rocking her back and forth like a child. He should have thought of removing his white armor to feel her closer to his body but he did not want to break the embrace fearing that she will remember that he was holding her and push him away.

She spoke softly, “I want them back, I want all my family together at Winterfell, the snow on my hair, and getting pushed by Arya on the cold soft ground. I want to go back.” She still was whimpering but he only held her tighter his fingers drawing circles on her back.

_I guess they had more things in common that he wanted to believe, both wanting yesterday to return._ For them to be themselves before everything became so complex. He wanted to be the man he was, _swords and Cersei,_ she wanted to be the child she was, _Winterfell and snow_. Yet everything is for the best. He needed to stop being selfish and vain and she needed to stop being naïve and innocent.

“Close your eyes Sansa. All will be well, you can dream of your lost family and see their faces and smiles. Relive your past, remember who you were. However, when you wake up know that dreams are sweet lies and that reality are harsh truths.” 

He brought her face up with his golden hand. She has not lost her beauty even though she was bruised and red from crying. He knew that bringing her closer to his face is wrong that he should not hurt her anymore that she already is.

But he is a weak man and he needs comfort as well. His lips brushed hers lightly, she let out a shiver and looked at him with red circles around her beautiful vivid blue eyes. She closed her eyes wrapped one hand on his neck the other in his hair and pressed her lips hard on his, tasting her salty sweet tears.

**Sansa**

_My Florian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you all enjoyed reading. Please review to let me know what you guys liked  
> I might write a sequel to this but no promises. I had a blast writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be broken in two parts since it was growing to long for just one chapter. Part two will be posted shortly  
> I had a great time writing this and i hope you guys enjoyed reading it and would be happy to hear from you!


End file.
